The mind of a criminal
by thequeenofthemermaids
Summary: A collection of one shots based around the thoughts and event from Johnathan Crane AKA the Scarecrow. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Self conflict

Years of hard work wasted all because of a little scientific experiment! How dare they throw me into the asylum I helped and worked in. Its not like anyone would miss the people I killed. **No Jonny, we've never killed anyone, it was more manslaughter in a way, in the name of science, killing them was never our intention. Their deaths were due to the fact that they were weak and couldn't handle the fear!** NO I never killed anyone, but YOU on the other hand did. A number of people actually I believe on of them being a guard! No wonder we got caught, and now because you can not control yourself we're stuck in here. **He was in the way of our plans he was going to get us caught! I had no choice but to take over to stop him.** Well lets just hope that the workers here are still stupid enough not to change their locks so we can easily escape and go home.

 **AN:** This is super short as its my first Johnathan/Scarecrow fic, I'd really appreciate it if you could leave feedback to help me improve:)

italics are Johnathan's thoughts, while bold italics are Scarecrows.


	2. Someone else's point of view

Screaming nurses and fainting doctors are never a good thing to see in a hospital as they are meant to be a safe place for people to recover from illness or to have touching last moments with the ones they loved. However in Gotham that is truly impossible with all these goddamn super criminals running around and destroying everything anytime they get the slightest bit pissed off or upset. Today it way Crane and to say he was a little bit anger was a huge understatement. God knows how, Joker managed to find his hideout and stole two months worth of fear toxin to try to attack the bat. If your mind was strong enough to last longer than thirty seconds before being being broken, plunging you into the darkest parts of your subconscious forcing you to live all of you worst nightmares and any suppressed horrific memories, you would witness the normally calm as his evil sadistic alter, known as Scarecrow. However if you ever confused the two different personalities you would die the most horrific way imaginable. The good doctor may seem like nothing without the mask but he is able to break anyone's mind within minutes. That is if he didn't fear gas you first and honestly that would be the easy way out.

The madman wondered through the halls of Gotham City General hearing the beautiful screams escaping from the broken minds the surrounded him. Please with the chaos he created he started to walk out of the hospital before the bat came and dragged him back to Arkham, until he saw someone who wasn't screaming or crying out in terror. A small girl no older than 21 was sat against the wall staring at Johnathan without a single care, as if he wasn't the one who had created the mess all around them.  
"Why aren't you screaming, Child?!" He became enraged that she didn't fear him and wasn't effected my his toxin, even his menacing voice didn't phase her in the slightest  
"I used to work at Arkham, Sir. I have no fears anymore, it helped me realise there was nothing to be afraid of." her eyes shined brightly as she spoke confidently to the madman.  
"What is your name dear?" He spoke gently while walking closer towards the odd girl not breaking eye contact at all as he spoke.  
"Alexis, It's nice to meet you ." Her smile was wide and jolly showing she truly didn't fear the man in front of her.  
" Well Miss Alexis, I see you must be familiar with my work." Johnathan ruffly grabbed Alexis by the arm and pushed her forward forcing her to slowly walk with him "How about you come with me and I'll see if you truly fear nothing, child!" The Doctors manic laughed echoed throughout the hospital as we dragged the girl away to make her his new experiment.

 **AN**

Please give me any feedback It'd love to hear what people think and to help me improve :)

xxx


End file.
